


Hunger

by DreamingState



Series: Beneath The Skin [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Iceland's Temper, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/pseuds/DreamingState
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland is kind of an idiot. He's been in love with Denmark for years, yet does a terrible job of showing it. With his friend Liechtenstein, he'll try to puzzle out his feelings the best he can. <br/>Based on the song "Hunger" by Of Monsters and Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic can largely be called "self indulgent bullshit." I wanted a DenIce fic so I wrote one. I'm rather enamored with Iceland's thought process (he's such an adorable brat) and so this was fun to write. If you can't tell the word count got a bit away from me.   
> This changes between human names and country names as Iceland sees fit. Different names suit different environments after all. I've largely used the names the countries actually call themselves, but I don't know if I'll keep up with that for future fic. It can be a little intimidating!  
> The human names are as follows: 
> 
> Iceland: Feykir  
> Denmark: Agnarr  
> Liechtenstein: Adalie
> 
> I think that's all of them. All of the names have meanings to them so go look them up if you'd like!   
> I intend to do a hetalia fic for each of the songs on OMAM's newest album: Beneath The Skin, so feel free to recommend pairings if you'd like! I sort of want to focus on rarer pairings, or at least ones that don't get the love they deserve.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! Hugs and Kisses! <3

He pushed the door open quietly, darting his eyes to see if anyone else was in the room.

“You can come in, Feykir,” the man at the window said, and as usual the pet name made his heart skip a little. Damn him for being able to affect his emotions this way. What’s more is that he hadn’t even turned away from the scenery at the window: watching the landscape of the docks or something. He didn’t care.

He slid into the room as quietly as possible, and closed the door behind his back. With probing fingers, he found the lock and slid it shut. The man at the window heard the click, and turned with surprise.

“Really, you think that’s necessary?” he asked.

Island wrinkled his nose (no, _Feykir,_ he was Feykir here), and gave the man his best scowl.

“The war is over,” Feykir said. “I’m independent now.”

“So you are,” Danmark smiled. Agnarr. He preferred Agnarr. “And Deutschland never got his hands on you!”

Agnarr’s proud grin made Feykir’s lip twitch.

“I would have managed it without you pushing me. Eventually. You didn’t have to make me abandon you.”

Agnarr turned fully, and Feykir fought a wince at the man’s state. He looked awful. His cheekbones cut out from his face like daggers, and bandages were wrapped liberally over his exposed flesh, some stained red with blood. None of them had come out unscathed, of course. But because of Danmark’s proximity to Deutschland, he’d been one of the first wrestled under his control. Island would be in that state too, if it hadn’t been for the quick severing of Danmark’s control.

Island hadn’t wanted to be under the control of his Nordic brethren forever. First Norge, then Danmark- it had been frustrating to have his growth stunted by their rule, and see how the other nations treated him as if he were younger, and less worthy than they. Being treated as a child by those who were younger than him was an insult, and beyond infuriating. However, the circumstances of his independence left a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt like he’d been pushed away because he was seen as weak and helpless, saved only by distance and not his own firepower.

It did little for his volcanic temper.

“I didn’t,” Agnarr said. “It was a tactical decision. Do you mind if I sit?”

“It’s your room,” Feykir said, and pointedly fixed his gaze to the window as Agnarr gently seated himself at the edge of his bed.

Agnarr let out a long sigh when he was finally seated, and settled his weight back.

“Ahh, the one thing I can say for my current state is that Norge has stopped bothering me,” he said, and gave his usual snorting laugh.

Feykir’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t talk about Norge now,” he said and turned to face Agnarr. He stalked towards him with long steps, and Agnarr leaned back a bit in apprehension.

Feykir settled his legs on either side of Agnarr’s knees, and pushed into his personal space to put his face right in the other man’s.

“I’m not weak. I’m not a child,” he said, and gripped the hair at the back of Agnarr’s neck where the bandages didn’t reach. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I never said you were a child.” For his part, Agnarr didn’t flinch or pull away, but kept Feykir’s gaze steadily. Then he broke into a chuckle that shattered the tension built into the room. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Shut up,” Feykir said, and stole Agnarr’s lips with his own.

The man’s lips were frozen like a statue against his, so Feykir pushed, thrusting his tongue into Agnarr’s mouth and swirling it around his with heat. Then a spell seemed to break, and Agnarr wrapped one arm around Feykir’s waist and pulled him closer. The other’s lips finally reacted, meeting his with passion and Feykir sighed in relief. This was what he wanted. This was what he _ached_ for. From the first days of his sexual awakening, Feykir _knew_ that Agnarr had to be his. He’d seen the man flirt with Norge and Sverige, and knew that the ties between them were iron clad. But he _would_ have Agnarr. They could take Danmark. He wanted the silly Dane with the far-too-wide grin and strong arms. He wanted the flash of fire in those blue eyes that could melt to embers of affection when the time called for it. He wanted the man’s strong thighs between his own, taking out his pleasure on Feykir’s flesh…

Feykir pushed his body forward, pressing his groin against the other’s stomach, but it appeared to be the wrong move. Agnarr pulled back, pressing his fingers to Feykir’s lips so that he couldn’t press back in again.

Feykir froze and drew back, feeling his ire begin to bubble under his skin.

“What? Is there something wrong with me? You still see the little child I was so many years ago?” His anger frothed and boiled, begging to be let to the surface.

Agnarr just shook his head.

“Not now, Feykir. Later. I’m not strong enough to give you what you want right now,” Agnarr said, gesturing to his bandages. “Give it time.”

Feykir flinched as hard as if Agnarr had slapped him.

“Until I grow up, you mean,” he said, and before Agnarr could speak again, he had fled.

He was such an idiot! Did he actually think that his independence alone was what stood between him and the Dane? He’d always see him as a child. He would never escape.

\---

Norge was insufferable, but that was normal. If he suspected that anything had passed between Island and Danmark, he kept it to himself. ..And also probably fooled around with Danmark as much as he wanted anyway. Asshole.

Years passed, and Island did his best to stay as far away from Danmark as he could. It wasn’t always possible, but he tried to go through human intermediaries whenever direct contact with the Dane was necessary. He grew surly and irritable in his presence, and eventually Danmark stopped trying to be affectionate with him, and turned his gaze on the other nations around them.

It hurt, but Island would never admit it. He didn’t want to say that he missed Agnarr’s arm thrown haphazardly across his shoulders, or the man’s random face-kiss attacks. He knew Danmark was respecting the boundaries that he had put up, but he wished they hadn’t been necessary. He wanted the Dane to reach out and _take him_ if he wanted… but the problem was that he probably didn’t want Feykir as much as Feykir wanted him. It just made him more and more irritated.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he said to Liechtenstein one afternoon when the EFTA was meeting.

They spoke in neither of their native languages, but a ‘Universal’ tongue that all national personifications learned they could use to understand each other. They kept their voices low so that Norge and Schweiz would not hear them. Not that they needed to worry. Schweiz was loud, as usual when he was discussing business propositions, and he and Norge were in a heated discussion even though the meeting was over. Island had long learned not to get involved. He didn’t care anyway, and found Liechtenstein’s presence much less grating.

Today, she passed the time with a section of embroidery, and the flashing of her needle in the light caught him with its hypnotic movements. Like the rest of her German brethren, she was efficient, but she was also creative. He admired that, but wouldn’t say as much out loud.

“And?” she asked without taking her eyes away from her stitching. Island scowled.

“And what? I’m trying to open up to you and you get all….” He waved his hand, unable to find the right word, and Liechtenstein sighed.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. You only say these things when you have something you want to talk about.” The needle glinted in the light as she finished the stitching around a flower, and moved to work on the leaves surrounding it. “What did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything, that’s the problem,” Island said and crossed his arms. “He thinks I hate him.”

Liechtenstein didn’t have to ask what he meant.

“Well, you do act like it when you get upset. You can’t blame him for being confused,” Liechtenstein said reasonably. For a moment, Island hated her.  “He can’t be expected to read your mind.”

“Well he’s known me long enough. He should know how I feel.”

“Yes, but that’s not always the case,” Liechtenstein said, and her eyes flickered up from her needlework to glance across the room. Island followed her gaze, and saw that she was watching Schweiz with that pining look again, and he couldn’t help but sigh.

“He’s an idiot too, you know.”

“What?” Liechtenstein’s eyes shot back to him in surprise.

“ _He_ is. For not noticing how stupidly in love with him you are.”

Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and she ducked her head back to her embroidery.

“He just doesn’t see me that way, that’s all,” she said and strung some green thread onto her needle.

“Like I said, he’s an idiot.”

“Well in any case, we’re not talking about me and him.” Liechtenstein set down her needlework and gave him a hard look. “If you want him to see you as an adult, then you will have to act like it. And adults talk about their problems, they don’t avoid them and make the other person think they hate them.”

“And adults apparently shoot moony eyes at the one they love all the time and never say anything?”

Liechtenstein’s face turned a deep red, and she was about to respond when a third voice spoke up.

“Is he bothering you?”

Island looked up to see Schweiz glaring down at him with eyes that threatened to stab his very soul. Island wrinkled his nose and glared back.

“Yes, actually. I’m harassing her sexually and have designs on her virtue. We’re getting married,” Island said.

Liechtenstein nudged him harshly as Schweiz glanced between the two of them, unsure whether to take Island seriously or not.

“No, he’s fine. Have you finished your discussion?” Liechtenstein asked, and slid her fabric and thread back into her purse.

“Yes. I wanted to see if you were ready to go home,” Schweiz said, still glaring at Island. Whatever.

Liechtenstein smiled and slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder as she stood.

“That’s alright with me. We can go home. It was nice talking to you, Feykir,” Liechtenstein said with a smile.

First names now, was it? He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, same to you, Adalie. Text you later.”

Schweiz gave him a barely-dignified nod, and they turned to go. Before they left, Island heard Schweiz say “Since when are you two so close?”

What a thickheaded moron. Island pulled out his phone and pulled up Liechtenstein’s number.

FROM: Ice Man  
TO: Princess

                        srsly if anyone is more hopeless than me its him

He didn’t have time to check for a response because Norge chose that moment to appear.

“Do you like her?” Norge asked.

“As if that’s any of your goddamn business,” Island snapped.

Truth be told, he kind of wished he did. Liechtenstein would probably be good for him, and he respected the hell out of her. Then again, they had a good thing going with their friendship and all, and messing it up would leave him surrounded by his Nordic brethren again without peers. Liechtenstein understood what it was like to be independent, yet not, and constantly seen as younger than she was. Turning that into something romantic somehow felt wrong.

He stood up and brushed off his knees, only to have Norge lay an arm over his shoulder and compressed his entire weight onto him.

“It’s alright if you are. You two are rather cute together, little brother,” Norge said.

“Ugh, get off you goddamn creep!” Island yelled, and squirmed. Norge refused to let go.

“Not until you call me big brother.”

Norge was oddly insistent on their brotherly bond, and while Island didn’t really _mind_ that much, Norge could be kind of overbearing about it. Also he was weird. He’d say these things and act this way without any expression on his face or tone in his voice, which was really creepy at times. At least Danmark had the decency to act like a goddamn Labrador when he wanted affection, and Sverige pulled off the whole expressionless thing because he didn’t try to be affectionate with anyone. But Norge… who knew what was going through his head.

In the end though, he wasn’t bothered by Norge’s declaration of familiarity. Apparently their people were genetically related or something, not that it mattered. They were personifications, not actual humans. But he knew that some of their kind craved family and normalcy (like the Italy brothers), and he guessed Norge was one of them.

But he just had to be so _weird_ about it.

“Gods, _stop,_ just stop… _brother,_ ” he finally gave in, and Norge released him.

“That’s better,” Norge said, but had to lay a kiss on his forehead first.

“Ahh gross, what’s the matter with you?” Island said, and wiped off his face with his sleeve.

Schweiz seemed to think of Liechtenstein as a sister, but she never had to put up with this crap from _him!_

“You’re adorable when you have a crush,” Norge said, and Island felt his face go crimson.

Of course, Norge was off the mark but he wasn’t going to tell _him_ that. Island had no problem imagining Norge and Danmark entangled in a long and complicated romance, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Norge would patronize him for it.

“ _Awww, Island, that’s so sweet. You think you’re in love_ ” he could imagine the creep saying, with that inflectionless tone of his.

Ugh.

“Whatever! I’m not in love with her! You’re wrong!” Island made a show of protesting so that Norge would think it _was_ Liechtenstein he had the crush on, and turned his back on him. “Let’s just go, okay?”

“If you say so. Just be careful of Schweiz. He’s a little protective.”

“Oh really? Just a little? I never would have guessed.” Island rolled his eyes.

\---

“MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Drinks are on me tonight! Everybody party hard!” America yelled and took a long sip of champagne.

“He’s so loud…” Island murmured to Liechtenstein, and took a sip of champagne himself. She giggled.

“Look at Zhōngguó though. He’s so annoyed!” she laughed again. “He probably thinks that the money for this was taken out of money he owes him!”

“Hey, don’t call him that. It includes me and Macau which is like _super_ annoying,” Hong Kong said, announcing his presence by throwing his arms over both Liechtenstein and Island.

“Sorry, Hong Kong!” Liechtenstein said, looking genuinely upset that she’d offended him. Island just rolled his eyes. In his opinion, Hong Kong could keep pretending all he wanted but he was still a part of Zhōngguó like it or not. Whatever.

“It’s totally okay. Just call him Mainland or China or whatever. It’s English but he’ll get it. Eyebrows dad calls him that, anyway.”

“Eyebrows… dad?”

“England,” Island cut in. “He means England.”

“Ohhhh, right!” Liechtenstein’s eyebrows raised. “I sometimes forget that you have that sort of bond with him. That would make America sort of your brother, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but he forgets mostly. I like to hassle him around my birthday though. Between him and Nihon I get plenty of awesome video games for presents. Korea gets like super jealous.”

“That’s so interesting! Us Germanic countries are nowhere near as close as that. What about you, Island?”

Island rolled his eyes.

“Norge likes to play the asshole big brother, and I think Suomi wants us to be one big happy family. Other than that, nah, not really.”

“You two are missing out!” Hong Kong plucked a glass of champagne from a waitress with a wink that made her blush, and took a huge sip. The good thing was it made him let go of Island in order to do it. “Though you guys aren’t related to all these huge asshole superpowers. Pain in my ass but worth it when it comes to presents I guess. Mainland especially and he doesn’t even have the grace to get me good presents. Just likes to act like me raiding his fridge is enough.”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Liechtenstein said, but Island rolled his eyes. Hong Kong talked too much, in his opinion.

“Liech, he’s just mooching for sympathy. And maybe money,” Island said, glaring at the other man.

Hong Kong laughed and took another drink.

“ _True._ Can’t hate a guy for trying though.” Hong Kong laid a sloppy kiss on Liechtenstein’s cheek, and she blushed bright red. “Anyway, Korea and Macau are over there so later!”

He vanished as suddenly as he came, and Island sighed.

“Are you still blushing?” he asked Liechtenstein.

“No!” she protested, and rubbed at her cheek where Hong Kong had kissed her.

“Uh oh. Looks like Schweiz has some competition!”

Instead of eliciting a laugh or a glare like he’d expected, Liechtenstein just gave a long sigh and tipped her glass farther back than someone of her stature probably should. Island couldn’t help but give her an impressive glance as she drained the last of her champagne.

“I wish, honestly.” She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

“Holy shit. What’s up with _you?_ ” he asked, but a quick glance at Schweiz told him all he needed to know.

Schweiz was standing next to Belgium (or _België_  or _Belgique_ or whatever the fuck else she called herself lately), and what’s worse, he was _smiling._

“Oh,” Island said, and wrinkled his nose. He knew how _that_ felt all too well. If he chose to glance at Danmark, he’d probably see the man flirting with Sverige or Norge like Island didn’t exist. He chose not to look.

“She’s so pretty,” Liechtenstein said sullenly. “All womanly curves and round hips and red lipstick and bouncy hair…”

She looked down at her glass, noticed that it was empty, and frowned.

Island reached out a hand to comfort her with, then realized he had no idea what the fuck he was doing and put it back down again.

“It’s not a competition, Liech,” he told her.

“I know. But it still feels like I’m losing.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, and they fell into an awkward silence. He hated seeing her this way. Liechtenstein was usually the rock he leaned on, or the person he came to for advice. He had no experience with such things, but if he had to put his finger on it he’d say that she was almost like a human mother sometimes with her fussing. If Liechtenstein couldn’t pull herself out of this situation, what hope did he have?

He tipped his glass back and drained it as well.

“You want to go looking for something stronger to drink?” he asked, standing.

She looked up at him in surprise, but her lips slowly spread into a smile.

“Sure.”

~~~

“What the _hell_ did you do to her?” Schweiz was looking at him in horror while Island tried to hold up a very drunk Liechtenstein.

“ _No-thing!_ She’s German, I thought she could hold her alcohol!”

Liechtenstein giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying kisses on his cheek.

“I _love_ you, Feykir! Not like that, but a lot okay? A _lot!_ ”

Schweiz looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

“Look, she’s fine. Hardly different at all!” Island said, and nuzzled her head right back.

Okay maybe he was more than a little buzzed himself. He was usually smart enough to not go poking at angry bears. But fuck if it didn’t seem like the funniest thing right now. Luckily the intelligent part remaining in his brain kept him from laughing in the elder’s face- because there was no way _that_ would go well. Still, he snuck an arm around Liechtenstein’s waist and pulled her closer.

“She’s fine. It’s just a party, lay off! Weren’t you busy anyway?” Island said, tilting his head.

Yeah, this was dangerous territory, but he was stuck in this weird state of watching what was happening, but being unable to stop it.

Schweiz’s mouth opened and closed.

“Haha, you look like a fish!” Liechtenstein giggled.

“What’s going on?” Deutschland wandered over, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Ludwig!” Liechtenstein said and disentangled herself from Island so she could throw her arms around Deutschland’s waist- the only part she could reach. “I love you too! You’re my faaaaavorite cousin, okay? Don’t tell Roderich. He might get jealous.”

Deutschland looked from Island to Schweiz, hoping that one of them would speak up. Schweiz just raised his eyebrows.

“Uhh… Adalie doesn’t usually drink this much,” Deutschland said. “Want me to take her home? I need an excuse to leave anyway. America is getting on my nerves.”

Without waiting for a reply, he reached down and slung Liechtenstein up until he was cradling her in his arms. Liechtenstein giggled.

Schweiz sighed.

“Sure. Fine! As long as she’s safe,” he said, and spun on his heels and disappeared back into the crowd.

Deutschland blinked.

“Did I miss something?” he asked Island.

“Nah, he just has a stick up his ass when it comes to Liech.” Island sniffed. “Whatever. See you later.”

And with that, he left the both of them behind.

He snagged another glass of champagne and drained it dry, sighing as he realized he was out of company. How many people could he really tolerate? He was far too buzzed to go hang out with Hong Kong again. Even as drunk as he was, he recognized that as dangerous territory.

“Islaaaaand!” Warm arms encircled him from behind. “Sverige look! I found him!”

Suomi. Oh fuck he was not drunk enough for this.

“Why were you looking for me? Please tell me we’re not taking family photos.”

“Aww, Island, you don’t need to be so rude.”

Suomi was snuggling him like a goddamn teddy bear and Island desperately wished he had some hard liquor in his system right now.

Damn it, Suomi could be straight up _terrifying_ when he wanted to be, but then he’d pull this gooey marshmallow routine, and it was enough to make Island want to gag.

Why were all of his neighbors so _insufferable?_

“Good work, Suomi. Who knows what kind of trouble our little brother could get into?” Norge said with that creepy blank look of his. Could Norge even get drunk?

“Gods please no. Please don’t all start calling me little brother. I will die.”

“But you’re so cute, Islaaaand!” Suomi cooed.

Yeah this was enough to sober him up _real fast._

“Hey, let up, I want a turn!”

Oh no. Ohhhh no nonono noooooo!

Suomi released his hold on him just in time for Danmark to wrap his huge arms all the way around Island’s body, and Island could feel a heat race across his hairline.

Oh fuck he’d better not be blushing.

It was clear that Danmark was basically wasted, which was impressive for him. He’d probably cleared out half of America’s stash.

Holy fuck he could feel his breath on his ear.

“Hey, why doesn’t he complain when you do it?” Suomi asked, the pout evident in his voice.

“That’s because Island likes me the most!” Danmark kissed him sloppily on the corner of his mouth, and Island swore his heart stopped beating.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

He realized that Norge was staring at him intently. Island looked back with a rising panic in his chest, hoping that Norge wasn’t making the connections in his brain that he thought he was.

Danmark still hadn’t let go. He was talking to Sverige about something, but he still had a tight hold on Island with no intention of letting go any time soon.

Island was dimly aware of the movements of everyone else around him. He watched America yank Lietuva into a swing dance, which was notable only because the later actually _laughed_ and let it happen, and Hong Kong taking shots with Korea, and Polska and Ungarn chatting conspiratorially in the corner. He was _aware_ of these things, but they made no impression on his brain.

He was stuck here, in Danmark’s arms.

Like a goddamn lovestruck fool.

“Hey, there’s dancing going on!” Danmark said, and tightened his grip on Island’s arm. “Dance with me!”

“Wha- wait, _no!_ ” Island tried to protest, but he was dragged along to the dance floor where Danmark swung him around and pulled him into a dance pose.

Okay. Well it wasn’t _bad_ per-se. Island had a feeling that his face had a star struck quality about it, as he stared up at Danmark with a mixture of shock, horror, and (unfortunately) adoration.

It had been _years_ since Danmark had touched him. Decades since he’d tried anything lovey-dovey with him like he used to. While Island would like to believe that he was working on getting rid of that embarrassing crush, his heart beat faster as Danmark wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close.

They didn’t say anything to each other. Island just stood there in a haze as Danmark pulled him along into the steps.

“You’re such a good dancer,” Danmark told him with a wink.

“Are you joking?” Island shot back, but the heat in the retort was lost in the flush on his face.

Gods he was so obvious. Hopefully everyone else was too damn drunk to notice.

“Of course not. You wound me,” Danmark said, hurt.

Island didn’t respond and Danmark kept swaying him back and forth. Despite himself, Island swore he’d never been so happy in his whole life.

~~~

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        Does your head hurt as much as mine?

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man

                        probably. i think i woke up in norges hotel room

TO: Princess   
FROM: Ice Man  
                        update theres coffee on the table definitely norges room

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        Well, that’s good. At least you know you didn’t do anything regrettable!

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        tell me about it. still in clothes and everything norge was looking out

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess  
                        That’s good! I’m in my own room. It looks like Ludwig slept on my arm chair last night

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        I should get him breakfast!

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man

if ur awake for it sure. haha u should have seen ur bfs face

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess  
                        He’s not my boyfriend!!! And oh no what did I do?

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        nothing u were just cuddly with me and deutsch and evryone but him

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess  
                        Oh. I’ll talk to him later. Anyway Ludwig is waking up and I’ll ask him what he wants to eat! `     Later!

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        yeah later

 

Island set his phone down and rolled over to reach at the mug of coffee on the bedside table. It was warm- not hot- which meant that Norge had left it there a while ago. Still, caffeine was caffeine, and he took big sips of it with the hope that it would make his headache go away. When he was halfway finished with the cup, his phone buzzed again. He narrowed his eyes at the screen.

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        did we make out last night

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        i kind of have a distinct memory of my tongue in your mouth

Island sputtered on his coffee, and had to take a few choking coughs before he was anywhere near able enough to key out a reply to Hong Kong.

TO: Fighting Betta  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        wtf no??????

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        ……  
TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        shit

Rolling his eyes, Island ignored the texts and returned to his coffee. Several minutes passed before Hong Kong replied again.

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        know anyone else with your bleached-hair-twink thing going on

TO: Fighting Betta  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        I WILL BLOCK YOU

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        its an honest question man

TO: Fighting Betta  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        im not a fucking twink

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        whatever you say

TO: Fighting Betta  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        im not!!!!!!

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        you and i just have to be honest and realize that we fill a certain demographic and thats okay

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        …..  
TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Fighting Betta  
                        i wonder if i made out with suomi last night

TO: Fighting Betta  
FROM: Ice Man  
                        THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER GOODBYE

Gagging on the last dregs of lukewarm coffee, Island pitched his phone to the other side of the bed and tried to contain his shudders. That was really _not_ a mental image he needed ground into his brain! Of course now that it was there it was stuck. Uuuugh, at least his better instincts had been in place last night. Dancing with Danmark was far better than having rebound sex with Hong Kong. Or could it be called a rebound if nothing had ever happened with Danmark?

Still.

The thought of Danmark’s arms around him keeping him safe and warm made his face flush. If only they’d had a few more moments together, alone, and without Island’s former mistakes between them.

He indulged for a moment longer, and his thoughts were scrambled as the door to the room opened.

“Hey,” Norge said, and tossed a duffle bag on the bed.  “I got your stuff from your hotel room. Got you all checked out and everything.”

In his other hand, he was holding a paper coffee cup.

“And something warm.”

Norge handed the coffee to Island, who took it gratefully.

“Does this have hazelnut in it?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yes. I know you prefer it a little sweet,” Norge said, even though his nose wrinkled at the thought- the most emotion that Island had ever seen on Norge’s face.

Touched by the thought, he didn’t know what to say. There was no doubt that he was grateful, but saying as much seemed a little over the top. Nevertheless, Norge seemed to understand.

“How bad was I?” Island finally asked, and Norge shrugged.

“Just drunk. It was nothing I haven’t seen before, but that’s not what I wanted to ask you about.”

Oh crap. Island froze solid, watching Norge warily as he sat on the edge of the bed. There was nothing pensive in Norge’s posture, but then again he was always hard to read. The others might be more used to it by now, but throughout all his life, Island had never been able to understand his expressions, or lack thereof. He was just strange, always watching and paying attention, quite like he was now. What was different about this exchange is Norge didn’t usually want to ‘talk’ with him, usually allowing Island to figure himself out however he wanted. This was new, and Island had no idea what to expect.

“How long?” Norge asked, and Island sighed. There was no getting around it.

“I don’t know. A while I guess,” Island shrugged and buried himself in his coffee cup. He didn’t really have a straight answer, and Norge seemed to accept that.

“I should have realized. Just because I think of the others as brothers doesn’t mean that you would. I apologize. I should have been there for you.”

“D-don’t worry about it!” Island could feel his face flushing. “I didn’t really want anyone to know! It’s stupid anyway.”

“Don’t say that,” Norge said. “It’s not stupid. Danmark is an attractive man. I see no reason why you shouldn’t have an interest in him.”

Island frowned and Norge picked up on it.

“That’s not to say that I myself am attracted to him. There was a time when we… but that was years ago when we were young. I no longer see him that way. Him or Sverige or… well. That’s not important,” Norge gave a small shrug. “If you were worried that I had a relationship with him, I do not.”

“Seriously?” Island couldn’t believe it. “But he flirts with you all the time!”

“That is just Danmark’s nature. Being affectionate makes him feel like he’s more connected to the rest of us. He likes to seek out the ties between us and confirm them. It doesn’t always mean that he has romantic feelings involved.”

“Oh,” Island said and went quiet. But before he could read too far into it, Norge spoke up again.

“But it also doesn’t mean that there is nothing behind his actions. While I can’t say he holds romantic intentions towards you or not, there is genuine affection there.”

Island snorted.

“Yeah, but I ruined it.”

“How do you mean?” Maybe it was just the light, but Norge looked genuinely confused.

“I confessed to him a few decades ago. He seemed to reciprocate it, but then told me that the timing wasn’t right. Then like a moron, I ran away,” Island said, and glanced at the wall. It was still embarrassing to remember. “I said I didn’t want him to see me as a child, but then I went and acted like one.”

“You are not childish,” Norge said. “You are passionate and temperamental. The human name ‘Feykir’ given to you is a rather apt one. I assure you that Danmark knows this is part of who you are. Even so, he may be mortified at the idea of offending you.”

Island blinked.

“Wha-”

“You think I would dare to call you my brother if I did not pay attention to you?” Norge said. “Did you forget that I care for you too?”

“Of course not!” Island shot back. “I’m just surprised. You don’t talk much.”

“Not unless it is necessary. Thus far you seem to have handled your emotional development on your own. I admit that this was an oversight on my part. I am sorry,” Norge said.

“What are you apologizing for?” Island huffed. “If there’s anyone who’s overly affectionate towards me, it’s you… you and your clinging and hugging and insistence.”

The look Norge gave him was so obviously fond that it stopped Island in his tracks.

“That’s because I love you, little brother,” he said.

“I…” Island scowled and took a large sip of his coffee. “I love you too, brother.”

For the first time in his life, Island swore that Norge smiled.

~~~

At least he didn’t have to sit next to everyone else on the plane. Though this flight was packed with European personifications, they were mainly settled in first class, and he took economy. This plane would dock first in Island’s capital first, then move off into gods knew where. Island wasn’t really concerned about it. There were several connecting flights through to the rest of the continent from there, and doubtless that’s where the rest of his companions were off to. There were other flights that would stop off in Germany and Britain and other places, but this time they were on the more expensive side. It worked out in his favor this time that he’d be dropped off first, but he didn’t mind sacrificing time or comfort for money as well as peace and quiet. The other Nordics were on the plane too, but he’d only seen Norge when they were getting seated.

Humans bustled around in the aisle as they sorted themselves out before the flight, and he didn’t pay his neighbor any mind. He had a book in his hands that he tried to immerse himself with, and didn’t look up until he saw a disturbance to his right side.

“I really am sorry about this, but that’s my friend and I’d like to sit with him. You can take my seat if you’d like. ..No I’m not joking. Why would you think that?” Liechtenstein bartered with Island’s human companion until the man collected his bags and headed off to the front of the plane. Liechtenstein took the now-unoccupied seat with a sigh.

“Well that was more difficult than it needed to be. I swear humans become attached to things they think are ‘theirs’ so easily even when it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he was sitting with family.” Liechtenstein frowned in an adorable expression that made Island smirk.

“That’s what happens when you slum it with me,” he said. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were taking the fancy ass flight straight to Schweiz.”

“I was going to, but Deutschland thinks it would be best for us to spend some time apart. He wants me to really think about my feelings and how to progress from here.” She sighed. “For someone so young he really is quite mature. He grew up way too fast.”

Island ignored the nostalgia about Deutschland (it was amazing how Liechtenstein could hold onto the thought of his innocence after two world wars, but that’s just the kind of person she was), but he had to say he agreed with the sentiment.

“Probably for the best. So you got the talk, huh?” Island said.

“Yes. It’s probably for the best. At any rate, he and I switched flights, and once we get to Europe it won’t be that hard to get home. How did it go with Norge?”

“Not as bad as expected to be honest.”

The plane gave a jerk as it started to move towards the runway. A human stewardess now stood in the aisle giving a speech that both he and Liechtenstein ignored. Though the particulars sometimes changed over the years, the gist remained the same. Neither of them noticed as the plane picked up speed.

“He’s…” Island searched for the right word. “He’s a good brother to have. I’m lucky to have him.”

Island looked over to see Liechtenstein wearing a mushy expression.

“What?”

“Nothing! I’m just happy for you is all!” She beamed. “It’s nice to have someone like him on your side. He cares for you a lot doesn’t he?”

Island felt himself get flustered for no proper reason. “Well it’s not… I mean…”

The seatbelt sign winked off. They were airborne. When did that happen?

“I know you get embarrassed about emotional things, but really, it’s good that you have him. Sometimes I worry about you when I’m not around is all.”

Island didn’t have anything to say to that, and they lapsed into companionable silence. Island started by reading his book, but lost interest in it fairly quickly. It was in English, which wasn’t difficult for him to read, but not his favorite. He looked out the window instead. Hours passed in the sky, and the view of water under the plane was unchanging yet fascinating. Island vaguely wondered what it would be like if they crashed out here.

If he’d been paying attention to the inside of the plane itself, he would have been much less surprised when he heard Danmark’s voice over the roar of the engines.

“Hey Liech, would you mind switching with me for a moment? I need to talk to Is.”

Island’s head whipped around, and he stared at Danmark in unfiltered shock. Liechtenstein turned from Danmark to Island, looking for his permission. Island jerked his head in a halting nod, and she slipped out of the seat with her bag in hand.

“Thanks for this Lili. I owe you one.” Danmark winked. Liechtenstein still looked concerned, but she bobbed her head in a nod and vanished down the aisle.

Island didn’t know how he felt. Shock was one of the emotions he was feeling, probably. He hadn’t expected to be cornered like this.

“Um,” he said intelligently.

“Hey Feykir,” Danmark said. “I wanted to talk to you if that was okay.”

Island blinked.

“Do you need my permission Da- Agnarr?”

Danmark’s face beamed at the use of his human name.

“Well, it would be nice if you were receptive is all. It’s been a while since we’ve had a nice sober chat, hasn’t it?”

“I saw you at the last world meeting,” Island said.

“Nah, I mean personally since that one time about… shit was it 60 years ago now or am I crazy? 70? Something like that anyway. Shit I let time get away from us didn’t I?”

Danmark scratched at the stubble growing on his chin- a nervous trait of his.

“Wow I’m bad at this talking thing. Anyway, I’m sorry if I upset you. I should have said something sooner but there it is.”

“Seriously?” Island frowned. “That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

“Well yeah,” Danmark shrugged. “About everything I guess.”

Island could see he was struggling- trying to find proper words where none likely existed. For a beat, he pitied the other. Island knew he didn’t make it easy on anyone trying to get on his good side, but his heart was beating like a jackrabbit’s in his chest and he didn’t know what to say or how to react to put Danmark at ease.

“Define ‘everything,’” he finally said, sucking in his lower lip so he could worry at it with his teeth.

A breath escaped Danmark’s lungs and he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

“Hell, Fey. There’s a lot to apologize for. Are you really going to make me spell it out?”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Island said. “What do you have to apologize for?”

“For… rejecting you first off I guess. At the start of it too, back during the war. You probably thought I was pushing you off but that’s not it at all. It’s not because I thought you were useless or anything.” The more Danmark talked, the faster the words spilled out of him until it was like he wasn’t in control of his tongue at all. “I didn’t want you to get hurt, was all. Wasn’t much I could do to save even my own citizens, but I tried to keep yours safe if I could. You had distance on your side. And look, you made it! You’re fine! So mission accomplished there, yeah?”

Danmark looked hopeful, as if Island would cut in and save him from his babbling, but Island couldn’t have moved if he tried. The man sighed again.

“And then there was that whole business with the… you know. That.”

Island knew.

“And again I felt kind of useless you know. Banged up and all from the war, and you still looking at me like I held the world in my hands like you used to as a kid- though you’re not a kid anymore, I know that, but still- and I kind of panicked. I know Norge and Sverige can handle me even at my worst, but you’re still… I couldn’t bear to hurt you even a little bit since you’re special to me, you know. So I tried to push you away but then it seemed like I’d really offended you and… Well! I’m sorry!”

Danmark finished his speech with his cheeks tinged red from the effort. Island still blinked blankly at him, trying to process everything that had been said in such a short time. He felt like his world had slid off its axis and he couldn’t breathe.

“I’m special to you?” Island asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course you are, Fey. Hell. Have I fucked things up so much that you couldn’t see that I care for you?” Danmark said.

“Norge cares for me,” Island said. “Suomi cares for me. And Sverige. And Liechtenstein. Maybe Estonia too, who fucking knows.  That’s not… I wasn’t asking about that.”

“Ah,” Danmark said, and combed his hair with his fingers again. “Well, such a thing is sort of awkward to go into detail on here. How about this, I get off with you at your capital and then we go for a nice long walk and talk, yeah? How’s that sound?”

Like Island could say no.

“Sounds fine. I’ll… see you then?”

“Yeah, see you. I’ll send Lili back,” Danmark said, and got up from the chair.

Island stared after him until Liechtenstein returned and settled next to him again.

“Well?” she asked, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

Island still felt like his chest was constricted, but he managed to reply to her.

“I think… I think that was progress, maybe. Possibly. I don’t… he might like me. He really might.”

He sat there in a daze, and didn’t come back to himself until Liechtenstein took one of his hands in hers.

“I’m really happy for you!” she said. “Truly!”

Island couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks Liech.”

He gripped her hand tight until the end of the flight.

~~~

Something about the sea in winter suited Agnarr. Of all the places, this is where he wanted to come to talk with Feykir, though it was cold even for them. They were both bundled up in coats and scarves as tight as rabbits in their fur, and the wind cut over them both. Still, Agnarr managed to look savage against the ocean winds, daring them to tear him through. Feykir was mesmerized.

For the first time in ages, he felt like he was truly alone with him. Here, where Island and Danmark didn’t matter so much as the two of them. The beach was empty of human signs, and the wilderness stretched on behind them, marred only by the road they had taken to get here. The car rather soiled the effect, but it was warm in there, and they had coffees in thermoses waiting for when they tired of their trek outdoors. It was quiet and calm under the roar of the waves, and Feykir felt at peace.

“This is kind of a dumb place to talk, Agnarr,” Feykir said, and tucked his nose into his scarf. Even though he represented Island itself, he usually didn’t tempt the elements like this. Usually. “Can you even hear me?”

“’Course, Fey,” Agnarr said. His grin was clear even through the fabric of his scarf.

“Well that’s a relief.”

After a beat, Feykir moved from where he stood to get close enough to Agnarr to bumb shoulders with him. Cold as he was, Feykir imagined that Agnarr would still be warm to the touch under his layers. Feykir shuddered at the thought.

“Are you cold?” Agnarr asked with concern. He took his arm and slung it around Feykir’s shoulders and pulled him close. For once, Feykir didn’t struggle, but instead relished the gesture. A warm glow had settled in his chest from the time they last spoke on the plane, and it showed no signs of abating. Feykir sighed.

“What were you talking about earlier? About me being special?” Feykir asked and tilted his head up to see Agnarr’s face. The man didn’t look as nervous this time, and instead pulled him in closer.

“I mean I like you, Fey. A lot. You’re… something else. You always have been. You’ve always been different. Strong, passionate, determined. I really like that about you. I like it a lot.”

“But you like everyone, don’t you?” Feykir couldn’t help but push.

“True but you’re… You make me feel different. Like I have to try hard not to disappoint you, and if I fail then that’s the worst thing I’ve ever done, bar none. You make me feel warm whenever I see you, and I want you to be happy every day of your life. I want nothing more than that.” Agnarr leaned in and pressed a kiss to Feykir’s forehead. “I think I might love you, Fey.”

Feykir swallowed a lump in his throat. It was suddenly very hard to speak, but he had to. He had to make the words come.

“I’ve always loved you,” Feykir said finally. “Always.”

Agnarr’s lips pulled back in a huge grin, and Feykir found himself tugging his scarf down in anticipation.

He was not disappointed.

Whiskery lips descended upon his, and all but swallowed him. Feykir gasped as Agnarr plunged his tongue into his mouth with no hesitation, taking what was offered to him so many years ago. Agnarr slid his knee between Feykir’s thighs, and wrapped his arms around the Icelandic to support him when he bent him over backwards. Feykir could feel the pressure of Agnarr’s thigh on his groin, and he moaned as their tongues twisted together. Feykir barely registered the cold as Agnarr kissed him, and it was only when he felt tightness in his lungs that he broke away for air.

He sucked in gulps of icy air as he tried to get his wits back, but Agnarr made that impossible when he turned his attention to the sliver of Feykir’s neck that was free to the air. Teeth met Feykir’s skin and he couldn’t help but cry out. He hooked a leg over Agnarr’s hip to try to stabilize himself, but that only pushed his groin further into Agnarr’s flesh.

Like hell he was going to let himself get fucked on the beach though. Not in this weather.

“Agnarr, Agnarr,” he said, pulling lightly on the Dane’s hair until he let go. “It’s too cold. Let’s get back to my place, please.”

When Agnarr finally looked up, Feykir saw that his crystalline blue eyes were darkened with the excitement, and Feykir felt himself start to stiffen at the sight.

He was already half hard! All the way out here by the ocean! Truly this had to be a dream.

Still, Agnarr conceded that Feykir was correct.

It was the most miserable car ride of Feykir’s life.

By the time they got to Feykir’s residence, they’d both shed several layers. The scarves and gloves had been abandoned in the car, the heavy coats by the door, the sweaters here, the socks and pants there, until Agnarr appeared too impatient to get to the bed and he shoved an unclothed Feykir against the couch. Feykir opened his legs for him instantly, yanking the bigger man in close so they could kiss again. Agnarr pushed him up on the arm rest and pressed him back against the back of the couch in a precarious position, but Feykir couldn’t care because Agnarr’s tongue was in his mouth again, and he could feel the man’s half-hard cock against his own. As Agnarr supported Feykir’s weight with his arms, Feykir reached between them and grabbed their cocks as best he could with one hand and began to stroke.

“Ah,” Agnarr said, pulling his mouth away from Feykir’s. “I can make that better.”

He left Feykir at the couch, and the Icelander slid back onto the cushions with a small huff. Before he had time to get disgruntled though, Agnarr returned with a few packets of lube.

“Brought these just in case,” he said, and ripped one open.

“You’re such an _ass!_ ” Feykir said without heat, and aimed a kick at the other.

Agnarr just caught his ankle and used the leverage to pull him closer, and then flip him over on his stomach. Feykir would have complained, but now his cock was pressed against the couch, and he subconsciously found himself rutting against it for the friction. Damn he was so turned on right now.

Feykir felt the couch give as Agnarr settled onto it behind him, and he gave only a small start when he felt the other shove a finger inside him. Feykir shuddered all the way down his spine as Agnarr pulled it out only to press back in again.

“You’re… It’s too slow. More!” Feykir demanded, and Agnarr complied. Feykir whined against the cushions as his body accepted first one finger, then two, then four. He’d never been able to stretch himself out like this on his own. His own fingers always seemed to small, or the angle too awkward. But Agnarr’s fingers were long and rough and pressed right where he needed them. Feykir gasped as those fingers found his prostate, and he pressed his face into the couch. 

“Are you still feeling okay?” Agnarr asked.

“Seriously? Better than,” Feykir mumbled.

Agnarr laughed in response, and the couch shifted again as he leaned over to lay a kiss on Feykir’s shoulder. The contact made Feykir shudder and he pressed back up into the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of this contact, this connection between them.

Agnarr chose that moment to press in, and Feykir gasped. It didn’t hurt- he’d been stretched enough to make the slide natural. He pressed back against him, and Agnarr laughed again.

“You’re so eager aren’t you,” Agnarr said, and Feykir couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“The dirty talk isn’t really working for me,” he said. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“Yes sir,” Agnarr said, and thrusted against him. Feykir moaned to let him know that he liked it- more than liked it, and together they set up a rhythm.

Feykir could have said that it was everything he ever wanted, but it bth was and wasn’t. It wasn’t perfect like his fantasies (the angle on the couch wasn’t the best), but it was Agnarr inside him, and that enough kept him going.

Agnarr came before he did, flooding him with heat. Feykir opened his mouth to say something, but Agnarr flipped him over. Before he could ask him what the hell he was doing, Agnarr’s mouth descended on his still-hard cock, and sucked deep. Feykir yelled at the sensation, and arched up into Agnarr’s touch. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Agnarr’s throat, and his vision whited out as he came with a stronger force than he’d ever felt before.

“Fuck,” Feykir mumbled as he came to again. “That was good.”

“Glad I could satisfy the volcano,” Agnarr said with a huge grin after releasing Feykir’s cock. His face was a mess, with saliva down his chin, and his hair all in tangles. Feykir reached a hand forward to try to sort it out with his fingers.

“Okay, that line was terrible. You need to work on that,” Feykir said. Agnarr laughed.

“Well, we have nothing but time after all.”

~~~

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        So??? How was it?

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man

                        the sex or the conversation

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        Omg omg omg I guess that answers that question

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man

                        yep lol

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        Are you happy?

TO: Princess  
FROM: Ice Man

                        oh you have no idea

TO: Ice Man  
FROM: Princess

                        I’m really glad for you! I hope everything works out ^^

TO: Princess  
From: Ice Man  
                        thx princess. same for you


End file.
